


我x地狱使者（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x地狱使者（上）

“卧槽！”早晨一开门我就被不明物体绊倒在地，我的下巴狠狠地磕在水泥地上，脑袋嗡嗡直响。  
捂着下巴，我愤愤地回头看是什么绊了我，结果就看到全身上下一身黑的人，不省人事地躺在我家门口。  
是醉鬼？还是流浪汉？不管是什么，这个时候还是要报警吧？  
于是我打算跨过那人的身体回屋去拿手机，结果就在靠近那个人看清他的容貌的时候，我就打消了这个念头。  
真的，太正了，无论是平时生活中还是电视上，我都从未见过如此好看的人。睫毛又长又翘，在眼睑上落下一小片阴影，鼻梁又高又直，轮廓很深，皮肤白皙，嫩得仿佛能掐出水来，嘴唇红润，一看就很适合接吻的样子。  
我盯着这张脸发了一会呆，回神过来后，就抱起他回了家。  
把他放在自己家的床上，我就继续盯着他发呆。没过几分钟，那小扇子似的睫毛颤抖了几下，眼帘掀开，露出了和我想象中一样漂亮的眼睛。  
那双眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，看向我，里面还带着水汽，他的眼型很圆，眼角微微下垂有种小狗似的无辜感，薄薄的红唇抿了起来，很是无措的样子。  
“饿。。。好饿。。。”他那低沉又有磁性的声音响起，我眯了眯眼，有点陶醉于这和他那可爱的外貌并不搭配的性感的声音，以至于根本没听清他在说什么。  
直到他捂着肚子，憋着嘴委屈地重复了第二遍，我才惊讶地看着他，原来之前是饿晕在我家门口了吗？都九一零二年了，还有人会被活活饿晕？  
了解了美人的需求的我，立即去厨房，家里并没有什么可以吃的东西，我找了半天，才翻出一盒酸辣牛肉面，拿开水泡了，在里面加了根火腿，才端了过去。  
看着美人端着面碗，狼吞虎咽的样子，我忍不住提醒他，“慢点吃，别噎到。”  
他真的慢了下来，鼓着腮帮子嚼着嘴里的面条，嘴唇被面汤浸得油亮亮的散发着水润的光泽，咽下这一口面，他又把嘴贴着碗边，仰头咕噜咕噜的把汤也喝干净了。  
“还有吗？”美人端着面碗眼巴巴地看向我。  
我咕噜一声咽了口口水，这样的眼神真是让人无法说出拒绝的话，但我还是艰难地摇了摇头，这确实是家里最后的存粮了。  
“呜。。。”美人垂下了大大的狗狗眼，粉色的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
我被这小模样萌得不行，现在他整个人就散发着‘快来欺负我，我很好欺负’的气息。  
“你叫什么名字？怎么会晕倒在我家面前？”我问道。  
“名字？啊，名字。。。这个。。。”他皱着眉头，支支吾吾了好久，不就是个名字吗？有什么不能说的？  
“难道你失忆了？”我问道。  
“对！我是失忆了！名字什么的根本就想不起来了。”他猛点头。  
有点尴尬，我沉默了一阵。  
“对了，你不是想吃饭吗？”我拿出手机，点开平时订外卖的店拿给他看，“看看，你想吃什么？”  
那双眼睛一下子瞪大，我几乎在里面看出了小烟花在里面炸开，他一脸开心地接过手机，“这是他们说的外卖吗？看起来很方便的样子啊，真的点什么都可以吗？”  
“当然可以了。”我笑着说道。  
小美人看起来不太会使用手机，于是我帮他点好了外卖，在等待外卖的期间，我和他聊了一会天，发现他简直不知道是从哪里来的，难道失忆的人就连普通的常识都不知道吗？  
快递小哥的效率很高，没多长时间就送到了。  
没想到他看起来瘦瘦的，却十分能吃，吃的量是我平时吃的两倍，我看了看他平坦的肚子，不知道这么多食物都去到哪里了。  
看着美人抹了抹嘴巴，满足地呼了口气，我笑着问道，“外卖的钱你想转账还是现金给我？”  
美人看着我，愣了半天。  
“啊，可是。。。我没钱。。。”他低下头，蔫蔫地说。  
“什么？没钱？”我故意做出惊讶又愤怒的表情，“这么说，刚才你吃了我一碗泡面，也不打算付钱了？”  
“我我我。。。对不起！”他眼圈都红了，万分抱歉地看着我，“本来有钱的，被偷了。。。”  
这一切都在我的预料之中，我装作为难的样子，思索了一会，在我沉默的这期间他一直坐立不安，不停地看向我。  
就当他差点急得站起来的时候，我说话了，“那就帮我做件事情抵债吧。”  
他松了口气，连连点头，“你说，无论什么事我一定会做到的。”  
得逞了，真容易。  
“你看，”我对着他脱下裤子，露出早就被勾引得挺立起来的性器，“这里，可能是生病了，一直站起来。”  
“这种情况，还是找医生比较好吧。。。我不会看病的。。。”他摆着手，为难地说。  
“医生看过了，”我叹了口气，“我现在知道治疗方法，不过需要你帮忙。”  
“那。。。那好吧。”他纠结了一会，还是答应了。  
我微微勾起嘴角，一手抓着他的后颈，把他往我胯下按去，我的性器直接戳在他的脸上。  
“舔一舔这里，”我命令道，“用舌头舔，别用牙。”  
小美人连连摇头，“太脏了，我才不要。”  
“不脏的，我早上有洗澡。”我诱哄道，“而且欠我的外卖和泡面钱你难道不打算还了吗？要赖账吗？”  
“没有，我没想赖账。。。”他赶紧否认，“我舔就是了。”  
说着，便伸出艳色的舌头，轻轻在我的龟头上舔了一下。  
我倒抽一口气，这一瞬间的酥麻感直冲大脑，我忍不住抓住了他的头发，“继续，好好的舔，旁边也要舔到。”  
于是他便卖力地在我的阴茎上像只小猫一样舔来舔去，表情严肃又认真，不知道的以为他在做什么大事。  
我紧咬着牙关，实在是太舒服了，但这也还不够。  
“张嘴。”我说道。  
小美人不知道我要干什么，但是还是听话地长了嘴，结果就被我一下子顶了进去，他的嘴很小，容量不大，我一下子就顶到了他的喉咙深处。  
“唔！唔唔。。。唔嗯。。。”他瞪大眼睛，手脚并用地往后退去，想吐出嘴里的东西。  
“别乱动，不是要帮我治病吗？这点劳动都不愿意付出吗？”我说。  
他听了，只好不动了，但眼圈红红的很是委屈。  
我在里面停留了一会，里面又湿又热，喉咙的痉挛让我有种被吸吮的感觉，我忍不住在里面抽插起来，引起他喉咙的阵阵紧缩。  
他的嘴里被我塞得满满的，脸颊都鼓起来了，呜呜咽咽地不知道在说些什么。  
“乖，嘴张大，不要用牙齿咬，舌头最好能动一动。嘶。。。就是这样。”我指挥着。  
过了一会，因为缺氧他的脸颊涨的通红，我只好把性器抽了出来。  
“咳咳。。。呼。。。咳。。。”  
他被呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽着，眼泪都被咳出来了。  
好不容易缓了下来，他担忧地看着我，“好像变得更大了，没事吗？这样真的能治病吗？”  
“当然了，医生说道准没错。”我说着，“一定是你技术太差了，连这点事都做不好。”  
“对不起。”他愧疚地低下头。  
“没事，还有办法。”我继续哄骗着，“这次用你下面那张嘴就好了。”  
在他茫然的注视下，我毫无愧疚感地扒了他的裤子，先是欣赏了一下那雪白匀称的双腿，然后把它们掰开，手指探向股间那个最隐蔽的地方。  
“呀啊！那里。。。别碰！”他整个人一惊，一下子就把我踢下床。  
我摔得七荤八素，这人力气怎么这么大？我几乎以为自己的肋骨要被踢断了。  
“对不起！您没事吧？”他连忙过来扶我。  
本来只是当时痛，现在已经好多了的我，立刻倒下去装死，“痛，我的骨头可能断了。唉，我真是，没事做什么好人呢？好心给你吃饭，结果没有给饭钱还不说，还要被打。”  
“真的很抱歉，”他看起来快要急哭了，“我不是故意的，从现在起我不会反抗了，你要是不放心，就把我绑起来吧，想做什么都可以。”  
有谁能拒绝这种邀请？我一听，就立刻爬上床，“你说真的？咳，我相信你，不用绑起来，那么现在就跪趴在床上，肩膀放低，屁股翘高，保持这个动作可以吧？”  
“啊。。。可。。。可以。。。”他真的照做了。  
我的鼻血差点喷出来，因为姿势的关系，他身上的衬衫滑落到了胸部，那细瘦的腰肢和挺翘的臀部就露了出来，皮肤奶白奶白的，看上去十分好摸。我忍不住用手抓住他一边的臀瓣，果然，摸上去软软的，不是那种松垮垮的软，而是又结实又有弹性的手感。  
“从现在起，我想做什么都可以，这是你说的，记住了哦。”我趴在他耳边说道。


End file.
